starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Exar Kun
---- Exar Kun, rycerz jedi, później mroczny Lord Sithów. Razem ze swym uczniem Ulicem Qel-Dromą zainicjował Wielką Wojnę Sithów. W końcowej fazie Wielkiej Wojny Sithów uwięził swego ducha w świątyni Massassów na Yavinie IV w skutek próby oddzielenia swojej duszy od ciała. Wiele wieków później powrócił jako duch mocy. Rycerz Jedi i jego upadek Exar Kun był utalentowanym Jedi, uczniem Vodo-Siosk Baasa. Lecz mimo iż był pewny, że jego mistrz nie odkryje zajżenia do jego holocronu, przeliczył się. Mistrz Baas był z tego niezadowolony, i doszedł do wniosku, że duma i ambicja Exara same go zżerają. Kun sądził, że może się wiele nauczyć o stronie mroku i nikt tego nie zauważy. Jego mistrz próbował go ostrzec by unikał źródeł ciemnej strony mocy, ale Exar Kun go ignorował i wkrótce ogłosił się Rycerzem Jedi. Opuścił Enklawę Jedi i wyruszył na targany wojną Ondenron, gdzie podobno był grobowiec Freedona Nadda. Jedi zdobyli grobowiec i zapieczętowali go stalą mandaloriańską i ukryli na Dxunie. Ale Kun dostał się do środka i wkrótce zobaczył ducha Nadda. Freedon Nadd nakazał mu by udał się na Korriban. Korriban była kolebką Sithów, więc Nadd i inni lordowie uwięzili Kuna pod warstwą skał. Sithowie zaproponowali mu albo ciemną stronę lub śmierć. Kun wybrał to pierwsze i używając nienawiści i gniewu uwolnił się z pułapki. Mroczny Lord Sith Zanim zupełnie oddał się Ciemnej Stronie, Exar Kun został skierowany na lesisty księżyc o nazwie Yavin IV, do jednej z ocalałych placówek Sithów. Nawet po tym jak Nadd zniszczył skarby zdeponowane tam przez Nagę Shadowa, planeta była ciągle atrakcyjna dla Kuna. Natrafił on na resztki eksperymentu Lorda Sithów, Nagi Sadowa, przerażającą rasę Massassich. Nie chcąc korzystać ani z Ciemnej ani z Jasnej Strony, Kun został szybko schwytany przez tubylców. Gdy był już na skraju śmierci, przygnieciony przez wielkie stworzenie powstałe przy pomocy alchemii, z pomocą przyszedł mu Freedon Nadd, instruując go że tylko dzięki Ciemnej Stronie może uniknąć śmierci. Przyjmując amulet Sithów, Kun zaakceptował Ciemną Stronę. Pogrążywszy się w ciemności, Kun wyniósł siebie samego do rangi boga. Zniewolił Massassów i zmusił ich to budowy skomplikowanych świątyń, które używane były w obrzędach Sithów jako ogniska Ciemnej Strony. Zdołał także wyeliminować ducha Freedona Nadda, który chciał poprzez niego realizować własne plany. Rządzenie lesistym księżycem nie było szczytem ambicji Kuna. Odnowił tysiącletni statek bojowy Nagi Sadowa, który pogrzebany był na Yavinie IV i rozpoczął poszukiwania innych użytkowników Ciemnej Strony, którzy mogli by stanowić dla niego zagrożenie. Na planecie Koros Major Kun napotkał kult Krathów, któremu przewodzili Aleema Keto i Satal Keto. Zwerbowali oni Mandalorian i grupę Jedi, którzy zostali uwiedzeni przez Ciemną Stronę i przemienieni w Sithów. Razem z nimi rozpoczął wojnę przeciwko Zakonowi Jedi i Republice. Jednym z upadłych Jedi z Krath był Ulic Qel-Droma, który jako jedyny stanowił zagrożenie dla Kuna. Podczas pojedynku pomiędzy nimi na planecie Koros Major, amulety obu walczących nagle ożyły. Korzystając z energii uwolnionej przez przeciwników, amulety projektowały wizję niegdyś wspaniałego Imperium Sith, które istniało do 5000 BBY. Grupa duchów Sithów, pod przywództwem Marki Ragnosa, ogłosiła że Kun i Qel-Droma są liderami nowego Imperium Sithów. Exar, który był silniejszy, został mianowany Mrocznym Lordem Sithów, a Ulic jego uczniem. Obaj zostali naznaczeni symbolami Sithów na czołach. Po tym rozstrzygnięciu rozpoczęła się Wielka Wojna Sithów. Wojna z Republiką Wojna toczyła się w dwóch miejscach równocześnie: Kun udał się do świątyni Jedi na Ossusie, gdzie zabił Odana-Urra, i przy pomocy holokronu Sithów udało mu się przeciągnąć na swoją stronę najbardziej obiecujących Rycerzy i Padawanów. Miało to na celu zwabienie w pułapki ich mistrzów i osłabienie zakonu Jedi, by zasiać ziarno strachu w galaktyce. Kun wykorzystał swoją nową wiedzę do stworzenia pierwszego znanego miecza świetlnego z dwoma ostrzami. Ulic Qel-Droma, razem z mandaloriańsko-tetańską flotą miał zaatakować Coruscant. Atak się nie powiódł, tak jak przewidywał Kun. Ulic został schwytany i postawiony przed Senatem. Gdy Kun dowiedział się o schwytaniu i procesie swojego ucznia, udał się z odsieczą na Coruscant gdzie spotkał się ze swoim byłym mistrzem, Vodo-Siosk Baasem. Używając swojego nowego miecza, Kun pokonał Jedi. Vodo-Siosk przyobiecał jednak, że jeszcze się spotkają i wtedy to on pokona Exara. Kun wkroczył do budynku Senatu, wykorzystując magię Sith unieruchomił senatorów oraz strażników Ulica i uwolnił swego ucznia. Następnie próbowali zniewolić Senat razem z Najwyższym Kanclerzem. Mniej więcej w tym czasie Exar Kun poznał sekrety kryształów znajdujących się na pokładzie statku Sadowa na Yavinie IV. W miejscu, gdzie Sadow spowodował wybuch supernowej w systemie z podwójnym słońcem, by ukryć w ten sposób swoją ucieczkę, Kun miał wizję - jak może użyć swoich niecodziennych zdolności jako broni ofensywną przeciwko akademii na Ossus, która znajdowała się tylko kilka dni świetlnych od grona czerwonych gigantów. Kun zamierzał przekraść się na dolny poziom akademii i wykorzystując chaos panujący podczas ewakuacji wykraść artefakty i księgi Jedi. Jego plan był nawet bardziej subtelny; wysłany został statek Sithów z Aleemą na pokładzie. Aleema nie została poinformowana, że zdetonowanie pięciu czerwonych gigantów spowoduje wybuch supernowej, zagładę floty Jedi oraz jej własną. Podczas plądrowania Ossus, Ulic został zaatakowany przez swojego brata, Caya. W walce, która się wywiązała Ulic zabił go. To morderstwo złamało trzymające go więzy Ciemnej Strony. Nomi Sunrider obdarła go z Mocy. Upadły Jedi odwrócił się od Ciemnej Strony i zawiódł siły Republiki na Yavin IV. Przeczuwając, że mógłby nie przeżyć ataku, Kun skorzystał z najbardziej ryzykownej części alchemii Sithów i wyssał życie z prawie całej rasy Massassów, oddzielając swojego ducha od ciała. W tym procesie zostało zniszczone jego ciało i cała powierzchnia Yavina IV. Jednakże Nomi Sunrider przewidziała co zamierza zrobić Kun i razem z innymi Jedi stworzyła ścianę światła wokół księżyca, w ten sposób wiążąc go na zawsze z tym miejscem. Jego więzieniem stała się wielka czarno-zielona świątynia. Powrót Prawie cztery tysiące lat później kilka z tych świątyń zostało wykorzystanych przez Sojusz Rebeliantów jako bazy. Kilka lat później jedna z nich została siedzibą Praxeum Jedi Luke'a Skywalkera, akademii, w której rozpoczął on proces obudowywania Zakonu Jedi. Obecność Exara Kuna została zauważona już po tym jak Luke założył swoje Praxeum. Jako duch, Kun objawił się młodemu Jedi imieniem Gantoris. Niedoświadczony uczeń nie potrafił się przed nim obronić i zginął z rąk Kuna. To pobudziło ambicje Kuna by rozprzestrzenić ciemność. Udało mu się podporządkować sobie młodego i utalentowanego Kypa Durrona. Co więcej, przy pomocy Durrona, w jakiś sposób Kunowi udało się oddzielić ducha Luke'a od jego ciała, co wywołało wielki zamęt wśród studentów Skywalkera. Ostatecznie wspólnym wysiłkiem uczniów, ducha Luke'a i ducha Vodo-Siosk Baasaa, duch Kuna został wygnany z ukrycia i wypędzony. Po tym jak cień Kuna został pokonany, Corran Horn zniszczył jego świątynię przy pomocy torped protonowych, usuwając w ten sposób jego mroczną obecność z Yavina IV. Ciekawostki * Exar Kun posługiwał się mieczem o dwóch ostrzach, które były niebieskie. Źródła * Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith * Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War * W poszukiwaniu Jedi * Uczeń ciemnej strony * Władcy Mocy * Ja, Jedi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Sithowie